In semiconductor manufacturing, lithography tools are used to apply patterns onto substrates by selectively exposing photoresist layers on the substrates to a radiation beam. Optical lenses are used in a lithography apparatus to direct the radiation beam from a radiation source to the substrate being processed. Optical lenses in lithography tools are made of fine quality materials and need to be replaced regularly because of contamination acquired during operation.